Le Prince
by Sen-jo-Mushi
Summary: [alternate universe][DeG et autres] Dans un royaume, ou la révolte gronde, les deboires d'un prince un peu trop candide


Déclaration : ce n'est pas ma première fic, je ne suis pas nouvelle, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, et je ne me décidais pas à publier sur dir en grey, mon pc regorge d'histoire sur ce groupe

Paring : varié

Chapitre 1

Gracieusement, par ce pluvieux matin d'automne, s'éveilla le Prince, entouré déjà par une cohorte de courtisans. Qui l'accompagnèrent ensuite au réveil de ses parents. Cette routine l'ennuyait, au plus au point.

Il se faisait vêtir et laver, assistant au pitoyable spectacle, des courtisanes minaudant devant lui. Il exécrait ses parents royaux, pour l'avoir condamné à cette vie oisive. Il rêvait secrètement de pouvoir allez voir la population, de se battre… Il s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque, n'en sortant que rarement, pour y lire les ouvrages des grands penseurs.

Une seule personne le sortait de sa mélancolie, un ami, qui déchaînait les passions à la cour, on disait qu'il se livrait à d'honteuses pratiques, son verbiage était acéré, la famille royale le tolérait uniquement grâce à son père qui avait rendu de grands services à la couronne, mais également grâce à son frère, qui faisait parait-il, des miracles sur un champ de bataille et qui s'était marié à la sœur du Prince, quelques années auparavant.

-Vous êtes encore seul cher Prince ?

-Vous êtes encore venu me tourmenter, cher Duc ?

Il grimaça, il détestait par-dessus tout les titres, pompeux jugeait-il, et qui était accordé à tort et à travers.

-Si ma divine mère vous trouvait ici, vous seriez sévèrement réprimandé.

-Mais je suis dans les bonnes grâces de votre divin père, grâce à ma si chaste tante

Les deux amis se sourirent sachant pertinemment que la tante en question était la favorite du roi.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Mais c'est moi qui suit honoré de me retrouvé en la présence du si convoité Prince Shinya

-Ne jouez pas au courtisan, se rôle vous vas très mal

Il arbora une moue contrite

-Savez-vous que l'on murmure des insanités à votre propos, vous collant l'étiquette d'un efféminé ?

-Peut être cela, fera renoncer, ces chères demoiselles

-Au contraire cela fait glousser les jouvencelles, vous devriez peut être envisagé de vous montrer avec l'une d'entre elle, pour faire taire les rumeurs.

-Et pour devoir supporter leurs babillages incessants, vous n'y songez pas Miyavi

Le jeune duc haussa les épaules et s'assit en face.

-Se soir un salon est organisé, auront nous l'honneur de votre présence ?

-Qui expose ?

-Un certain Tooru Niimura, un original qui aime à ce faire appelé Kyô, ainsi que plusieurs peintres médiocres

-Je vois déjà votre préférence…

-Ce n'est pas le genre, il est plus à prendre de l'opium et à vivre dans les bordels.

-Vous me dressez là, le bien sombre tableau, d'un individu peu recommandable.

-Je ne le suis pas moins, mais il intrigue, et cela m'intrigue. Je puis donc compter sur votre présence ?

-Que ne ferais-je, pour assister à un de vos scandales, et que ma vie est triste, pour n'avoir que cela à attendre

-Je pourrais vous distraire autrement cher Prince

-Gardez là vos allusions douteuses

Miyavi, vit le prince rougir et se replonger dans son ouvrage, rien ne l'amusait plus que la pudeur de son ami, il avait du mal à se l'imaginer devenir, roi… reine peut être, il sourit ce qui n'échappa nullement au Prince.

-Vous vous moquez ?

-Jamais je n'oserais, quelle insulte se serait faire au fils, du fils de Dieu

Il espérait sincèrement que la noirceur du pouvoir n'arracherait pas trop vite cet être à sa candeur d'origine. Shinya releva la tête, pour le voir plongé dans ses pensées qu'il interrompit afin de clore l'entretien :

-Nous, nous verrons se soir, je me dois de vous quittez maintenant, Mon Père, m'a fait appelé, il y a de cela 1 heure.

Le duc haussa un sourcil, que son ami pouvait être prude avec quiconque, pourtant il se plaisait à faire enragé le roi, se montrant gauche lors des rencontres arrangés, et arrivant toujours en retard aux rendez vous, prenant cette attitude nonchalante qu'il ne lui connaissait que peu.

Lorsque son père était dans les parages, Le Prince, s'amusait à rompre les règles de la cour, affichant clairement son amitié avec lui, jeune duc, plus que méprisé par la haute noblesse. Il le regarda partir avant de s'affaler dans le siège dans lequel il était installé, jetant un œil à ce qui semblait captivé le jeune prince « autopsie d'une société décadente ».

-Dieu que ses lectures sont joyeuses !

-Shinya tu as plus d'une heure de retard, nous exigeons des explications, s'emporta Le Roi en guise de préambule

-Désolé père

Le Roi qui attendait une justification valable, fut courroucé de n'en point avoir, il inspira gravement et poursuivit

-Nous t'avons trouvé une épouse, La Princesse Vinciane

-Hors de question, votre vie sera très longue, et ma chère sœur à déjà un enfant prenez le, lui, comme héritier.

-Comme tu dois t'en douter ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous en manque, malheureusement, nous nous devons de respecter la tradition.

Le roi soupira de nouveau et ajouta plus pour lui-même que pour son fils :

-De plus pour une raison qui nous échappe, le peuple semble t'aimer, c'est pour cela que La Princesse arrivera après demain au château

Shinya irrité sorti sans un mot pour son auguste père, bousculant dans les immenses couloirs du palais bons nombres de noble. Il aurait voulut être seul, mais c'était impossible dans ce lieu maudit.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Le peuple à faim !

-Combien de vie allons nous condamner en attaquant directement la royauté, se sont des paysans pas des militaires

-Mais ils sont plus nombreux

-La plupart sont malades ou meurt de faim ! Ce n'est pas une guerre que tu veux mener Die, mais un suicide collectif ! Attendons que le nouveau roi, prenne le pouvoir !

Die s'emporta :

-Tu ne crains que pour ton confort ! Le Prince, je l'ai rencontré quelque fois, il n'en a rien à faire du peuple, la seul chose qui l'intéresse c'est ce qu'il se passe dans ses livres ! Il ne fera rien, se laissera bien gentiment gouverné par ses ministres !

Kaoru prit un peu de tabac, restant parfaitement insensible à l'énervement de son ami

-J'ai une connaissance là bas, un courtisan, et je peux t'affirmer que sa majesté royal cache bien ses préférences

-Ou veux tu en venir ?

Die croisa les bras, passablement agacé

-Je veux dire que le roi ce livre parfois à quelques… honteuses pratiques.

-Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de faire du chantage au roi…

-Bien sur que non, je tiens trop à ma tête, par contre il a toute confiance en cet ami… qui pourrait versé malencontreusement du poison dans son soupé

-Et pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Sa situation doit être plus que confortable

-Parce que comme toi cher ami, il est révolté par l'opulence qui règne à la cour, alors que le peuple se meurt. De plus nous avons un atout majeur…

Kaoru se tus, et jeta un regard malicieux à Die qui continua à sa place :

-Le Prince Shinya monte sur le trône, et on gouverne par son intermédiaire. Pas de guerre, pas de vie inutilement prise. Et avant l'année prochaine la République sera proclamée.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête vers le feu, pensant que peut être ils pourraient enfin libérer leur patrie. Le joug royaliste avait assez duré, mais il ne pouvait simplement les destituer, sans que cela ne provoque une guerre avec leurs voisins.

-Se soir, commença Kaoru, Niimura donne une exposition dans un salon du Palais, j'ai reçu une invitation. Je sais que le prince et son imbécile d'ami seront présents

-Miyavi ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait été chassé du palais ?

-Bien sur que non sa tante est dans les favorites du roi… également. Mais, Le Prince use de ses pouvoirs pour le faire rester à ses côtés, et le fanfaron en profite.

-Tu penses qu'il s'en sert ? demanda Die incrédule

-Bien sur, certaines rumeurs courent à la cour… Il paraîtrait que le Prince et Miyavi, soient déjà à un niveau au dessus de l'amitié

-Impensable, le Prince est une vraie vierge effarouchée

Kaoru rit doucement, en fixant son ami malicieusement, puis en reportant son regard sur la fenêtre.

-Die, ne sois pas si choqué, je sais bien sur que c'est une rumeur, mais c'est une rumeur qui peut nous être utile. L'important est déjà d'éliminer le roi, nous auront le temps de décider lorsque le Prince sera sur le trône. Mais nous devons prendre part à la vie au Palais, j'ai déjà réservé nos appartements.

Shinya continuait sa progression dans le palais, il rejoint le lieu où devait avoir l'exposition, et un tableau était entrain d'être accroché. Lorsque les domestiques se poussèrent enfin, il put contempler l'œuvre. Elle l'ébranla profondément que d'émotions simplement par une huile sur toile. Les traits étaient vif, l'homme représenté était attaché, ses yeux reflétaient plus de souffrance que Shinya ne put en supporté, il détourna les yeux.

-Ne détournez pas les yeux, vous qui semblez vraiment voir ce tableau

Le Prince tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix.

-Yoshiki, je ne pensais vous revoir avant longtemps

-Le hasard fait plutôt bien les choses… c'est moi qui est organisé la venue de ce jeune peintre… qui semble remuer certaines choses en vous.

Yoshiki était le grand frère de Miyavi, bien qu'il ne se ressemblait. La naissance de Miyavi avait provoqué un scandale. Né d'une relation en dehors du mariage, le couple se déchirait sans cesse pour cette raison, mais le succès de leur fils légitime sur les champs de batailles les avait bien vite réconcilié.

-Savez vous cher Prince ou se cache mon frère ?

-Non désolé mais il sera là se soir, n'en doutez pas.

-Je suis sur qu'il s'intéresse plus au peintre qu'à sa peinture, j'ai apprit que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble…

Le sous entendu, choqua Le Prince, la discrétion et la bienséance n'était pas le fort de cette famille.

-C'est une rumeur colporté, même mes divins parents n'y croient pas

L'entrée du peintre coupa court à leur conversation. Le jeune prince l'observa attentivement, il détonait, semblait presque irréel parmi tout ce luxe, ses cheveux blond ébouriffés, ses yeux embués de sommeil et d'autres choses moins toléré, passa sur eux sans les voir. Il s'arrêta devant sa propre toile, affichant un air dégoûté, et reparti en jetant un regard méprisant aux serviteurs qui s'activaient afin de tout préparer pour le soir.

-Curieux personnage en effet

-N'est ce pas ?

Shinya sursauta en sentant une présence qui n'était pas celle de Yoshiki derrière lui. Il se retourna sans pour autant mettre un nom sur ce visage fier aux traits durs.

-Un artiste tourmenté comme on en fait plus, un génie insatisfait, un…

-Excusez moi monsieur mais nous avons pas été présenté, le coupa froidement le jeune prince

L'homme en face esquissa un sourire, et s'inclina respectueusement.

-Pardonner l'offense faite au fils du roi. Je suis le conte Kaoru. Et un ami de l'artiste. Je viens également vous prévenir que son altesse Vinciane est là, avec un peu d'avance….

À suivre


End file.
